Blaze Maxamillion
Blaze Maxamillion '(Born August 22, 1986) is a Scottish-American Professional Wrestler currently signed to TCW(Twitch Community Wrestling). His mother, Lauren is American born, while his Father, Randal is native to Scotland. He wrestles under his own name. He currently uses no gimmick, but often embraces his Scottish nationality on and off television. It should be noted that while making a few special appearances in other promotions, he has been comitted to TCW for the bulk of his wrestling career. He is the nephew of professional wrestling legend Don Murphy Early life Blaze was born in Glasgow, Scotland on August 22, 1990. His parents owned a small dairy farm where he grew up just outside of the city. He has stated in interviews that although he was a big fan of wrestling while growing up, due to his uncle being an iconic figure in the business, he never intended to make it a career. From a young age he began practicing judo, going on to eventually obtain the rank of 10th Dan (the highest rank one can achieve). Throughout secondary school it was his goal to compete in the Olympics in Judo, however a knee injury would make that goal unobtainable. During a qualifying tournament run by the "International Judo Federation" for the Olympics, he suffered a horrifying knee unjury when hitting the mat wrong. He tore his ACL, MCL, PCL, and Meniscus as well as a fractured patella and fractured tibia. This injury required an invasive arthroplasty(knee replacement) and resulted in several metal pieces being placed inside his knee, and also, the end of his Olympic aspirations Legal Issues 'Drug Related offenses Throughout his teenage years, he had several run-ins with law enforcement for either possession or use of Marijuana. These resulted in several tickets and fines being issued over the years 'Arrest and Conviction' On March 14th, 2011, Blaze was arrested in connection with a brawl inside a local bar in Glasgow, and brought in for drunk and disorderly conduct in public. Further investigation revealed that Maxamillion had incited the brawl, also striking and beating a man with a wooden bar stool. On March 25th, 2011 was sentanced to serve 24 months in H.M.P Barlinnie, a prison in Glasgow. According to Maxamillion: "Prison life wasn't honestly, that bad, the worst part is the loneliness and the monotony of it all, it's literally the same shit every single day, and that shit gets old fast." Reportedly, Maxamillion's parents did not visit him while he was incarcerated, apparently his mother refused to visit due to her anger with her son, and his father would not visit because he did not want to see his son locked up. According to Maxamillion, his only contact with the outside world was with his uncle, Don Murphy, who moved to Scotland in that time. "Uncle Don Moved to Scotland when I was locked up, and like, even though he was a part of the family I never saw him much other than holidays. So when he started supporting me throughout my incarceration it was super surprising, but it was a critical part in helping me survive my prison stay." '' Murphy would visit Blaze two times a week, bringing him books and magazines to keep his mind occupied, he would also tell stories of his time as a professional wrestler, during this time, Maxamillion regained his interest in wrestling. Also, during this time, Murphy worked to help Maxamillion obtain full American citizenship. ''"We all make mistakes, let's get that straight. I love the kid to death, and I realized that if, when he get's out, he's going to turn his life around, then he needs to be far away from all this. He needed to be removed from some of the influences that he had around him, so I worked myself pretty darn hard to be able to bring that boy back to America with me." - Don Murphy, 2015 After being released from prison, Maxamillion was granted full legal citizenship to the United States of America where he immediately went to live with his uncle Don Murphy April, 2017 Arrest In April, 2017. While attending a protest against cutting funding for public education, Maxamillion was arrested for second degree trespassing, a misdemeanor. He was released on recognizance and sentenced to pay a 500 dollar fine. Early Career After moving from Glasgow to Tennessee, Maxamillion was eager to start training to become a wrestler. He was severely out of shape at that time and for several months he dedicated his time to getting back to a healthy body weight. Maxamillion searched for many wrestling schools in Tennessee, though he was unable to find the right fit. This caused Murphy, aged 68 at the time, to come out of retirement and become not only his nephew's coach, but his trainer. Maxamillion trained for a little over six months before having his first match. In his early days, Maxamillion used his Judo/Mixed Martial Arts skills as well as a combination of his wrestling ability to craft his style, now he uses less of his judo technique and more of a wrestling moveset. For about three years Blaze travelled around and preformed at several different indy organizations before nailing a try-out with TCW. After his initial try out with TCW, he waited one week to be contacted, according to Blaze, when he received a call from TCW Hellbound General Manager/Commentator Jaxon Jordan, he was asked "When can you make it to TV?" He immediately canceled the rest of his possible appearances. Twitch Community Wrestling (TCW) 'Debut and Shogun Club' In early February, 2016, Blaze Debuted as a member of the budding faction "Shogun Club" alongside Velocity, Katie Sparks, and other ex-TCW talent. In his very first on screen appearance he was involved in a backstage segment with Sheeva and Jacob Silva, where he was kayfabe kidnapped as an act of war from rival faction "The Whiskey Club". He managed to outsmart the two and make it back to the arena though suffering a kayfabe ankle injury. In his third match, he was able to make then TCW World Heavyweight Champion, Tyrant, submit within 3 minutes, this decision was not a popular one backstage, as Tyrant was nearly unbeatable at the time and had never been submitted, he remains the only superstar to ever make Tyrant tap. At the time backstage, his work ethic and promo ability got him noticed backstage by "The Wrecking Crew" a backstage faction of friends including Jaxon Jordan, Rickey Brown, Tyrant, and Dan Guan. Maxamillion then began to travel to events with The Wrecking Crew. Most attribute his win over Tyrant to this friendship. 'Departure from Shogun Club and The Whiskey Club' Backstage disagreement led to dissension among Shogun Club, and Maxamillion was jumped out of Shogun club before it later collapsed. Maxamillion then joined with former rivals, The Whiskey Club as an official member, alongside the likes of Sheeva, Jacob Silva, and friend "Sleazy" Jon Montana, among others. The Whiskey Club then moved into a feud with The Wrecking Crew, who were holding nearly all the championships on Hellbound at the time. During this time, several members of The Whiskey Club went on to find success. Blaze was granted a last man standing title match against then champion, Tyrant. Although he lost, this match was met with overwhelming positivity. The leader of The Whiskey Club departed and stepped down as leader causing a power struggle between Blaze and Sheeva, this power struggle did not last long as it sparked an on-screen relationship between the two. This relationship stemmed beyond on-screen actions as they also began dating in real life. Blaze went on to have a lengthy, relatively uneventful singles run, before ending his on-screen relationship with Sheeva, resulting in their real life relationship coming to an end. 'Tag Team Champion' Blaze and backstage friend, Rickey Brown, decided that they were interested in becoming a tag team and officially formed as "Blaze & Brown" or B&B for short. While it initially took them a few weeks to take off, they were then on a roll, defeating every team set in their path with reletive ease, aside from then tag team champions "The Nasty Boys". However, after The Nasty Boys had a falling out and disbanded, B&B were the number one contenders for the titles. After defeating a fellow tag team, B&B were crowned tag team champions of Hellbound. Around this time TCW opened another show, "Breakaway". B&B went of for several months, defending the titles to every team they would face. However, the team of Tops Newsome and Jake Watson, of the new budding faction "Empire" would eventually take the titles off B&B. They, however, shortly after would regain the titles off Empire and hold them again for quite a while. 'Feud with Rickey Brown and Injury' Leading up to Hell's Gate(TCW's Wrestlemania) Blaze and Rickey decided that B&B had run it's course and were both ready to pursue other avenues. Around this time, Blaze's uncle, Don Murphy, was offered and accepted a legends contract with TCW. As a way to promote this, Brown and Maxamillion decided to include Murphy in this feud. Maxamillion, in the first time in his career turned heel. On-screen, Murphy told Blaze that Rickey was too old and was holding him back, it was implied that there were racial motives as well, as Brown is African American. To sweeten the deal as well, Murphy on-screen passed off his leather jacket from his wrestling days, complete with a large patch on the back featuring the family crest and his nickname "The Natural Born Hunter" Blaze, although, being the one initiating the split, refused to give up his half of the Tag Team Championships, the match was set at Hell's Gate, Blaze vs Rickey for sole ownership of the Tag Team Championships. In the week before Hell's Gate, after expressing interest, Don Murphy came out of retirement for one final match against Rickey Brown. Backstage, there were concerns, with Murphy being 72 years of age at the time, but the match was approved. It went over well, with Brown destroying the Murphy, even putting him through the announcer table, before hitting him with his finisher, the Vertebreaker. Aside from a black eye, Murphy was fine, and reportedly, was happy to do the job for Brown. At Hell's Gate, the B&B showdown was the opening match on the card. The match seemed to go well, until a botched Vertebreaker left Maxamillion with a broken neck and severely concussed. As Brown went to lift Maxamillion, and deliver the move, Maxamillion slid a little too far down Brown's back and took the impact of the mood directly on top of his head, causing his neck to break and a severe concussion. Maxamillion, suffering temporary paralysis, attempted to get to his feet, but collapsed inside the ring, Brown picked up the pin and immediately vacated the ring, no celebration took place. Don Murphy, who was ringside, immediately signaled to the back for help, and EMT's and medical staff stormed the ring. Blaze, who slipped into unconsciousness had to be stretchered to the back, cameras were cut to commercial during this time, fan video showed that as he was being stretchered up the ramp, he was met with overwhelming applause. Allegedly, there were several fans crying as this took place, but there is no proof to back that up. Maxamillion was immediately transported to Parkland Hospital, in Dallas, Texas, where he was held in intensive care for two days, before regaining consciousness and falling into stable condition. The survival rate for this injury is around 5%. After 3 days in stable condition, Blaze received a surgery to put a rod in his neck, and piece his neck back together with pins and staples. He reportedly needed to learn how to walk again after surgery. Maxamillion spent a total of three weeks in the hospital before finally being released to start rehabing. During this time, even though he was uncertain if he would be able to return to in ring action, Maxamillion and Hellbound GM 'J-Double' came together to discuss how to work with the injury. During the match that caused the injury, J-Double had stated while on commentary, that Blaze would "have to pay his own medical bills". This idea snowballed into what would be one of the defining moments of his career 'Lawsuit and In-Ring return' Following his injury, Blaze wanted to remain useful to the company, even though he could not physically compete. So in his first public statement since the injury, he killed the common assumption that he would return a babyface, and announced a (kayfabe)lawsuit against TCW. Maxamillion stated "If they want to try to mistreat their contracted talent, I'll take everything they fucking have." At this time, Maxamillion was rehabbing every day, trying to get back in the ring as soon as possible. He took on a new gimmick, acting often like a stuck up businessman, and often dressing in expensive suits, riding in limos, and being escorted around by several bodyguards. On TCW programming Jordan would refer to Maxamillion as 'he, him' or 'you know who'. Maxamillion also, had the vertebreaker banned from TCW by way of a cease and desist order. During this time, off screen, Maxamillion was made an official member of The Wrecking Crew. For several months, he would appear on screen in promos via satellite and the occasional live appearance. Blaze stated that he worked out and trained harder than ever before while rehabbing, and for quite a long time was unsure of if he would ever be able to return to in-ring action. On-screen, it was almost certain that he would win sole ownership of the company, as he had hired "the best lawyers that money can buy". However, TCW was cut a break when a settlement was reached, a match for sole ownership of TCW. However, Blaze's lawyer made one fatal mistake, they had not specified the type of match, and after being medically cleared, Blaze, in his first match in over 10 months, took on Draven, Jon Montana, and Jon Oakley in a three on one handicap match, in a losing effort. 'Money in the bank and World Heavyweight Champion' Blaze, from here, would go on a lengthy losing streak. According to Maxamillion, backstage he had a lot of heat during the time, as neither he nor management would confirm to any of the talent that the angle was a work. During this time, TCW Alumni 'Velocity' won the Hellbound World Heavyweight Championship. After a lengthy losing streak, Blaze won the Hellbound money in the bank. For the next two-three months Blaze would remain in the background, staying out of sight and relatively out of mind. At TCW Revelations, Maxamillion cashed in his money in the bank contract on Velocity directly after his hard fought match with Joey Gallagher, going on to win his first ever singles title. The surprise cash in and victory would turn him once more into a babyface in the eyes of many fans. He would go on to drop the title three weeks later on an episode of Hellbound. 'Natural Born Hunters' After this, Blaze and Rickey decided to come together as a tag team once more under the new name "Natural Born Hunters". This of course, was a play on the nickname of Maxamillion's uncle, Don Murphy. The two would expand into a stable including backstage acquaintance Jon Oakley. While the group wouldn't find much success beyond Oakley's hardcore championship run, they did pick up a win here or there, this would be Maxamillion's final angle as a member of the Hellbound Roster 'Draft and United States Champion' During the first ever TCW draft, Blaze was drafted 13th overall to Breakaway, along with fellow Wrecking Crew members Rickey Brown, Jaxon Jordan, and Justin Kredible. The Wrecking Crew faction would reform on-screen for the first time in over a year. Blaze would go on to be the first number one contender for the TCW United States Championship. On Breakaway's first pay per view of the new year, Blaze would win the championship. He would go on to hold the title for several months, losing it once to Anthony Cage, but regaining it immediately in his rematch. He would go on to hold the title for another two months before losing the title to Mason Bradford, and failing to recapture it in his following rematch 'World Heavyweight Champion' Blaze would go on to win a six man Hell in a Cell match, making him the number one contender for the Breakaway World Heavyweight Championship. Considered the underdog headed into Extreme Mayhem, he would go on to defeat Jordan Shadows for the title. This title victory made Maxamillion the 2nd ever TCW Grand Slam Champion. This also cemented The Wrecking Crew as the dominant power on Breakaway with Maxamillion as the WHC, Rickey Brown and Jaxon Jordan as Universal Tag Team Champions, and Justin Kredible as Extreme Television Champion. Maxamillion would go on to hold the title for several more weeks before dropping the title to Mason Bradford. 'Second TCW Draft/Global Heavyweight Champion' As TCW brought in a new show, Evolution, a draft was in order. Blaze was drafted late to Evolution. While initially, it took him a while to find his footing. He fought in and lost a match to then Dolla Dolla Bills champion for the title, before winning a fatal four way and being crowned number one contender for the Global Heavyweight Championship. During this time, Blaze retired the vertebreaker as his finishing move and began using a more submission oriented moveset, and began using the Kimura Lock. On an episode of Elite, Blaze defeated Al Bundles to claim the championship. Also, he became the first man in TCW history to have held all four world titles (Hellbound, Breakaway(which would become Elite during his reign) and Evolution. Decline, Closure, and Tribute Show(s) Citing health and monetary struggles, Chris Cruerrero, better known by his in-ring name "Draven" decided mid-way through the 2017 season to temporarily resign his position as the General Manager and host of TCW Elite. As a result, several talents were released from contracts, and those who were left were sent over to Evolution, the show manged and hosted by Rickey Brown. The TCW brand would now fully be reliant upon Rickey Brown. During this time, Blaze would do his best to play adviser to Brown, his friend and former tag team partner, and was often acknowledged as a bridge between the locker room and management. However, Brown, citing personal issues from within' his own life, and an admitted lack of experience, did succumb to the pressures of upper management, and, toward the end of the 2017 season, would announce his planned resignation as General Manager and Host of TCW Evolution, leaving the fate of TCW in limbo. On October 16, 2017, Rickey Brown officially resigned his position. The following day, October 17th, Cruerrero announced his planned return for TCW Elite. For many fans, there was still a light on the horizon. In public appearances, Cruerrero appeared to be revitalized, excited, and hopeful for the 2018 season. However things would quickly change. On October 30, 2017, Chris Cruerrero passed away unexpectedly at Ruby Memorial Hospital in West Virginia. Long time friends, Blaze, and Jaxon were both at the funeral where they acted as pallbearers, they were both seen openly weeping. The announcement came as a shock to the wrestling world. In his first public announcement after the passing, Jaxon Jordan announced, that out of respect for Cruerrero, that TCW would be officially shutting it's doors. On November 10th, the closure of TCW was made official. As December of 2017 rolled around, Maxamillion and Jordan began to discuss the logistics of a tribute show, what was initially pitched as one tribute show, to Chris, as well as the fans, became a series of tribute shows. Under the name "New Cult Wrestling", or NCW, for short(a tribute to Cruerrero) the pair hosted a series of four shows, all a tribute toward Cruerrero, his life, and the TCW fan base. During this time, fans speculated a possible return, however. Due to personal reasoning, after the series of shows had concluded, Jordan announced that a return was not in the cards. TCW Revival and Chief Operating Officer In February of 2018, Maxamillion and Jordan began discussing a revival of TCW. It was mostly speculation until March, where they began quietly having meetings with possible investors and shareholders. Jordan and Maxamillion initially agreed on keeping the company privately traded upon revival, and agreed on a contract, in which both men put up fifty million dollars, of their own money, toward the revival of the company. Though a big gamble, Maxamillion has since stated publicly that it is perhaps the best investment that he has ever made. Additionally, Jaxon Jordan took the position of President and CEO of TCW, while Blaze took the position of Chief Operating Officer. as well as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. TCW's first return shows were a hit, numbers were great, and have shown to be steadily increasing in the time since the return. Maxamillion typically did tend to take a back seat and not often appear on television until the creation of Ground Zero, a show in which there were not only matches, but interviews where Maxamillion would go a little more in depth with talent about their matches, story lines, and a slue of other topics. Dynasty and Feud with Drake Storm For several weeks, vignettes from an unknown group, calling themselves only "Dynasty" would frequently interrupt TCW show and events. This would continue until the "Draven's Playground" PPV where Blaze would go out to the ring to say a few words, and would be interrupted, first by a video, in which the members of Dynasty were finally revealed, including Carlos and Richard Corvo. Then, the debuting Preppy, Mike Harris, and Drake Storm. The trio would go on to attack Blaze. The trio stated that their actions were caused by Over the next several months, Harris, Preppy, and the Corvos would go on to attack several superstars, including Frank Gauge, Luke Luger, and Mike Angel. Despite being barred from arenas, Dynasty would often make appearances at Ground Zero to taunt Blaze, finding different ways into the buildings from bribery to brute force. The dispute came to a head, when on an episode of Ground Zero, after offering a contract to all the Dynasty members, Drake declined, and berated him. After telling Blaze that "Draven would be ashamed of you." Blaze snapped, and attacked Drake in the parking lot, breaking his nose in the process. Due, to this attack, and another, where Dynasty's lawyer, Schmidt Goldstein, was attacked by Luke Luger, Drake issued an ultimatum to a lawsuit, that would likely result in the company closing it's doors again. Storm demanded that Blaze step down and resign his dual position, as COO, and VP of Talent Relations, or face a lawsuit. Blaze, in a last ditch attempt to save his position, challenged Drake to a match at Hellbound, in which if Blaze lost, Dynasty would never show their faces in a TCW arena again. However, if Blaze lost, he would not just step down from his position, but appoint Drake himself as his successor. Blaze also requested that the other members of Dynasty(Carlos & Richard Corvo, Preppy, and Mike Harris) have a match with the men that they had attacked over the past few months, both were agreed upon, and matches were set. Prior to this, Blaze would have a heartfelt and emotional speech, discussing his career, his relationships with his friends, his soon-to-be wife, his dedication to TCW, his at times controversial management methods, his humble beginnings in wrestling, and a nagging knee injury to his 'good knee' that he had been working on for over a year. This, by fans, is widely considered Maxamillion's greatest promo. At Hellbound, Team Dynasty would go on to beat team TCW, Frank Gauge, who had already had one brutal match earlier in the evening, would be the last man standing for team TCW. Frank eliminated Mike Harris, dodging the clean sweep, but then would be eliminated by Preppy. Drake and Blaze's match, the main event of Hellbound, lasted well over twenty five minutes. The offense was back and forth, with Blaze mostly taking control the entirety of the match. However, Drake would target the injured knee that Blaze had spoken of, dropping several elbows to the unprotected knee, before locking in a sharpshooter, that would cause Blaze's leg to break, snapping directly at the knee. Blaze, try as he might, would tap out, and thus, Drake Storm would become the new Chief Operating Officer of TCW. Medical staff stormed the ring immediately, and tried to stretcher Maxamillion out, however Drake would impede their effort in landing a few extra shots after, literally adding insult to injury. Retirement and Legacy After receiving surgery to replace his other knee, Blaze officially announced his in ring retirement from in ring competition. Drake Storm, now COO, hired Blaze on to continue his role as an interviewer for Ground Zero, and since, the duo have even seemed to spark a little bit of a strange friendship. Fans have asked Blaze, if he would consider an in ring return, but their questions were quickly turned down, stating "I've done far too much damage to my body at this point...I've been wrestling on borrowed time since my neck injury...every good thing has to come to an end eventually." but most fans still seem to be in high hopes. Blaze is widely regarded as one of the best talents to ever step into a TCW ring, along with his friends, Al Bundles, Draven, and Tyrant. Though retired, he is currently working on opening a wrestling school, in hopes of passing along his knowledge to the next generation of wrestlers. In addition to his work with TCW, he often works as a motivational speaker, discussing his life long struggles with depression, as well as his struggles with addiction. Maxamillion is also credited with creating the "TCW Addiction Rehabilitation Support Program." a program in which past and present TCW talent or employees can seek out treatment to overcome addictions, the program also provides TCW employees with mental health services as well. CWA Blaze made a surprise debut at Supernova, the first CWA RagePro exclusive pay per view, alongside best friend Rickey Brown. The duo were surprise challengers for the CWA Tag Team Championships. While the duo were unsuccessful, they returned to massively positive response. The duo would go on to have several other matches, with mixed results. Blaze would go on to cut a promo on the CWA show "Krave", which received positive feedback. In a shocking upset, Blaze and Rickey would go on once again as surprise challengers to International Legion, in what some called a miracle they managed to beat Legion and become the CWA tag team champions, ending the over a year long reign, though they would go on a few weeks later to drop the titles back to International Legion. Trade to Emerge Blaze would go on to reappear on the Emerge brand, immediately being thrust into a series of matches with World Champion, AJ Storm. After a string of losses, Maxamilion would go on to participate in a world title tournament to crown a new world champion after the departure of AJ Storm. Maxamillion would beat "Deluxe" Dave Henderson in the first round but go on to be eliminated by Luke Luger in the second round. Maxamillion would go on to be named captain of Emerge by GM, Tone White, for the annual Sole Survivor pay per view. It was later announced that Blaze would have two matches, one on each day of the two day long pay per view. His first match, he was given the opportunity to captain a 3 man team against RagePro's "The Pack". In a shocking turn of events, Maxamillion introduced his partners to be fellow Wrecking Crew members, 'Jaxon Jordan' and 'Tyrant'. Calling themselves "Band of Brotherhood" this would mark the first official CWA run for both Tyrant and Jaxon Jordan. The trio would win their match, scoring a point for Team Emerge. Blaze would then go on to compete in the annual captain vs captain match against RagePro captain, Marty Michaels. This match would go on to be a match of the night candidate. Maxamillion would go on to defeat Michaels, earning a second point for Team Emerge and leading a surging comeback for the brand. Though RagePro would go on to win the event, both matches of the weekend led to a comeback on both days. After his match with Michaels, Blaze recieved 14 stitches in his forehead, many speculated that this was due to a stiff shot, resulting from some animosity outside of the ring. The Monday after Sole Survivor, those claims would be squashed after a picture was leaked of Maxamillion and Michaels laughing together in the medical office and having a beer together while Blaze received stitches after their match. The Tone White Brand Blaze would go on to join forces with The Tone White Brand, acting alongside Breion Johnson, Cletus Walker, and Seth Brault. Blaze would go on to win a few matches here and there, before attacking Velocity, power bombing him off a production truck. This attack was in retaliation to accidentally hitting Breion's girlfriend, Destiny, in the face with a kick. Breion would go on to be pinned by Velocity, but the result would be overturned due to this attack This decision would lead to the suspension of Tone White, plunging Emerge into chaos. In the time of his absence, Tone went on to name Blaze the special enforcer of Emerge. During this time, Blaze would refuse to compete in matches. For several weeks Blaze would come out and address the current state of affairs in Emerge. After a particularly bad Emerge, with a lack of funding due to the board of directors, Blaze and Breion would(kayfabe) put up their own money to ensure that the show would be able to go on. Next Week, James Kelly would return to announce Tone's return as acting General Manager, and place Blaze in a vanguard rules match that he would go on to lose, against Luke Luger. At the end of the show, Blaze would go on, with Breion Johnson, to attack Seth Brault. Blaze would go on to pursue various story lines and titles, alongside The Brand. However, in May of 2018, Blaze's contract would expire, and after choosing not to renew, he would quietly depart the company. LOP Blaze made his debut at LOP alongside Rickey Brown under the alias of "The Natural Born Hunters" and were immediately dominant upon the tag division. Within' a few short weeks, the duo would win the LOP Tag Team Championships, going on to defend them against the likes of the Union, The Jocks, and at War Games, The Wild Villains. Blaze would remain off LOP programing for a number of months before coming to an agreement and announcing a mutual parting of ways from the company Code Of Honor Honorbound Debut Though it had long been disputed that Blaze would sign with COH, most simply asked when? Fans got their wish when Blaze made his surprising debut at Infamous India, teaming with Daz Heat to take on Tiki Wild and Valac of Futureshock, in a winning effort. Blaze was immediately referred to as Honorbound's "next big thing". Blaze would go on to team with The Renegades against the entirety of Futureshock in another winning effort before being named number one contender to Will Steele's Openweight Championship. Openweight Champion Blaze would go on to beat Will Steele for the Honorbound Openweight Championship. After a moving promo, Daniel Lions would go on to set a new goal for Blaze. Now 4-0, Lions declared that if he were to continue, undefeated, until Texas Chamber Massacre, Blaze would earn the final spot in the Elimination Chamber for the Honorbound Heavyweight Championship. Blaze would put his streak on the line next, against Drake Dunn, also 4-0, and win handily. Then, would go on to beat Psycho G, cementing himself at 6-0. He would have several more title defenses before dropping the belt, and taking his 2nd and last loss, to Connor Smoke. Heavyweight Champion and Tag team Champion While holding the Openweight Championship, Blaze would pursue the Honorbound Heavyweight Championship as well. He would suffer his first loss, in an attempt to get the hold, at the hands of long time Honorbound Champion, Ryan Swift. Blaze, however, would go on, at Wrestlecade 5, to face Swift again for the belt. This time, he was victorious. Also cementing himself as the fastest Honorbound Heavyweight Champion in the company's history. After teasing The Tone White Brand in Honorbound for several months, the group was made official, though this time, with some fresh faces. The core of the group, Maxamillion, Tone White, and Breion Johnson remained the same, however Blaze would soon bring in some back-up of his own. At Infamous: Texas Chamber Massacre, Maxamillion would end out the show, by attacking The Faithless, Connor Smoke and Carter Blackwell, alongside the debuting Jaxon Jordan, this would mark Jordan's first return to in-ring competition in almost two years. Soon after, Maxamillion would drop the Openweight belt to Smoke, however, in return, he and Jordan would be granted an opportunity at the Tag Team Championships. In a shocking turn of events, Carter Blackwell would turn on Connor Smoke, to side with Blaze and Jaxon, joining the Brand, and making the title defense, into a three on one handicap match, in which Blackwell would defeat Smoke, the three would share the tag team championships. This Marked several occasions. Maxamillion would become a triple crown champion, Jordan would become the quickest champion in company history, and Blackwell would break up The Faithless, Honorbounds longest tenured tag team. However, the excitement was short lived. Citing disagreements with management, as well as a desire to put more time into what was becoming a rebooted TCW, Maxamillion, following Jordan's departure from the company, would respectfully vacate the World Championship, and hand over sole ownership of the Tag Team Championships to Blackwell, and depart from the company, only a day before Infamous: Puerto Rico, where he was billed to take on Christopher T. Rosa. Business Ventures Maxamillion has stated that his love of exercise and lifting were a big part of his life all the way from childhood. As such, he opened a chain of gyms in New York, Dallas, and Los Angeles. Named "The Pit" the gyms cater to dedicated lifters and martial arts practitioners. Maxamillion stated that opening these gyms is a massive achievement in his life, however he stated that his lack of a college education is definitely a hindrance to his business "I never went to college, so I honestly know nothing about running a business. I have at least 4 business advisers around me at like all times. I'm learning from them and everything, but man is there so much more to it than I ever could have thought. Regardless, I'm still extremely proud of the gyms and all the time I put into making them a success." Maxamillion is also a majority shareholder in TCW alongside Jaxon Jordan. Their combined shares equal out to approximately 80% of the company's equity, and therefore they hold about 96% of the company's voting power between the two of them. Additionally, Maxamillion is currently in the process of opening a wrestling boot camp, of sorts, where he will teach and train young and aspiring wrestlers, before helping them to link up with different companies or promoters domestic or abroad to hone their craft. Personal Life 'Political Activism' Maxamillion is an outspoken activist for legalization of Marijuana, and has been very vocal about his displeasure in marijuana laws. Maxamillion is a member of NORML(National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws) and often makes donations to the organization. This has not been met without controversy, however Maxamillion has stated multiple times that he prefers to keep his personal opinions out of the spotlight in wrestling and business. Yet states that he doesn't mind being the one to take the bullet and representing marijuana users inside the wrestling business. He also stated that while rehabbing from his neck injury, use of marijuana aided in his recovery. Maxamillion is a self defined Libertarian, and has not been in the least bit shy about his political views on the topic, even sporting a large "Don't Tread on Me" tattoo on his upper left bicep. He he has been relatively outspoken on his feelings toward marijuana reform, to militarization of police. In an interview with 'Commentary Magazine' Maxamillion summed up his political views. "I'm a firm believer that human beings, when left to their own devices, tend to make choices in their own interests, better than bureaucrats who have already been bought and paid for. Citizens, provided that they don't infringe upon your rights or mine, should be allowed to live their lives as they see fit. Just because you choose to do, and or support something, however does not mean that I have to approve, or support your decisions, that's the beauty of personal and economic liberties." 'Power Lifting' Although he has never competed in a tournament Maxamillion stated that while preparing to come back to the ring from his injury, he discovered a love for power lifting. He used power lifting to get into possibly the best shape that he has ever been in. Maxamillion is reportedly able to squat 750 pounds(340.194 kg) and dead lift 920 pounds(417.305 kg) for 2 reps. Maxamillion has stated that while power lifting is probably not the best thing for his back or knees, and those records are definitely pushing what his body can do, it has definitely helped him in the ring. Blaze states that he knows he should start lifting less heavy, he enjoys the challenge. 'Love for Music' Maxamillion is a known music lover. He has stated that the only genre of music of which he is not a fan is modern country. Maxamillion has been spotted multiple times at various concerts and even on stage with the likes of rapper Method Man and Kendrick Lamar. Pictures surfaced of Maxamillion on stage with Method Man and his posse during a concert, it was later revealed that they were smoking marijuana on stage. Maxamillion also was photographed in a mosh pit at a Lamb of God concert, not long after, he began using Lamb of God for his entrance music. 'Etc...' After suffering his neck injury Maxamillion purchased a large tour bus. "As much as I didn't really want to do it, I needed it to keep my knees and my neck in as good of shape as they're going to be. Not to mention it's nice to not have to cram everything in a car and drive across country." Blaze has stated that he already considers his career a success, though he hopes to one day enter a Hall of Fame.. When asked about his idols and influences, Blaze listed Mike Tyson as being high on the list and compared his own situation of being a troubled youth to that of Tyson. Blaze is friends with rapper, Nas, and often can be seen or spotted at concerts. In interviews, he has stated that before big matches he often listens to the "Illmatic" album, because "it just does a great job at making you just feel like the shit." Maxamillion is a huge sports fan, he has been seen supporting the Boston Celtics, Bruins, and Red Sox. He has also been seen at AT&T Stadium in support of the Dallas Cowboys, in which he is reportedly a season ticket holder. Maxamillion is reportedly good friends with Singer/Songwriter Rome Ramirez and makes a point to visit and hang out with him whenever on the west coast. Maxamillion's two favorite bands are Sublime and Rage Against the Machine. Blaze has stated on several occasions that his first love was skateboarding. To this day Maxamillion still skates when he has the time, and often can be seen skating city streets and landmarks wherever he may be. Blaze is a self-professed Muslim, though he does not belong to any certain sect or branch. Accomplishments 2x TCW Hellbound World Heavyweight Champion 1x TCW Breakaway World Heavyweight Champion 1x TCW Elite Heavyweight Champion 2x TCW Evolution Global Heavyweight Champion 2x Honorbound Champion 1x WWJ World Heavyweight Champion 1x WWJ Global Champion 1x GWW Global Champion 1x UFN Intercontinental Champion 1x UFN World Heavyweight Champion 2x TCW United States Champion (Longest reign in company history) 1x TCW Twitch TV Champion 1x TCW Dolla Dolla Bills Champion 1x Honorbound Openweight Champion 2x TCW Tag Team Champion w/ Rickey Brown 1x LOP Tag Team Champion w/ Rickey Brown 1x CWA Tag Team Champion w/ Rickey Brown 1x Honorbound Tag Team Champion w/ Jaxon Jordan First ever TCW Money in the Bank winner. TCW Triple Crown & Grand Slam Champion.Category:Wrestler